paperwork and the smell of smoke
by ninjafish96
Summary: a one shot story between General Cross and Komui. what happens when Komui finally organizes his paper work? this is boyxboy don't like don't read please.


Paperwork and the Smell of Smoke.

By ninjafish96/ ask-a-komui

**NOTE: I do not own -man or any of its characters. This is Boy on boy if you don't like it please don't read. CossxKomui….there aren't a lot of these so I decided to write one XD**

…**.**

Today was like any other day for Komui, He wanted nothing more than to throw all of the paperwork out the window, set then on fire and dance around it as it burned. He chuckled at the thought. "what's so funny supervisor?" asked a husky voice. He turned surprised to see Marian Cross at his bedroom doorway. "do you need something general?" He asked looking at him. "Can't I come to see you without needing something?" he asked seductively. "No you can't cross you always need something from me." He looked back down at his papers he just finished organizing with a happy sigh. Cross smirked and walked over to the Chinese man. "You're working? Komui it's so unlike you." He purred planting his hands on the table. Komui could smell the smoke form his cigarettes mixed with wine in his breath. "Cross have you been drinking?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "so what if I have?" he said smirking running a hand in Komui's hair. He just stared at the redhead. "Cross…What are you doing?" he asked alittle freaked out. "you'll see~" he purred. Komui gulped fearing for his life.

Cross walked slowly to the other side of the desk where Komui was. Komui blushed feeling a little uneasy. "What's wrong Supervisor?" he asked with a smirk pulling at his lips. He glared "nothing's wrong Cross! Why don't you just give me some space or I will use my drill on you!" "I don't think so. And I'm not afraid of your drills." He laughed moving closer to the other male. Cross moved till their faces were inches apart. "Im'a have fun with you first." He purred. "someone please save me!' komui thought. Why must things always happen to ruin his day?

Cross leaned down and whispered "I'm gunna make you scream from pure pleasure~" then he licked the shell of his ear making Komui shudder. "I don't think that's necessary." Komui said trying to push cross off. It didn't work to well. "I think it is." He said than captured the scientist's lips. 'Damn! Damn! Damn!' he thought why Cross why! He refused to kiss back. Cross then bit his lip forcing Komui's mouth open. The scientist felt so violated. Why was Cross doing this to him? Does he enjoy messing with people this much? Komui was still trying to push the perverted exorcist off him. Cross pulled away and yelled "Dammit Komui work with me here or Im'a gonna seriously injure you!" "I don't want you to do this Cross! Dammit do you understand what the word _**NO **_means!" he yelled back. The exorcist grinned "no." then brushed his and the scientist's desk knocking all of the papers Komui just organized off his desk one the floor. "Cro-" he was cut off by cross throwing him on the now completely cleaned of desk. "wh-" their lips where smashed together once again.

Komui just gave up on fighting he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere it probably made Cross want to fuck him more. He kissed back making Cross moan. He started grinding their hips together. Komui let out small muffled moans of pleasure. Komui's sanity was leaving him. He was happy to get rid of it the less sanity the more fun…Right? Cross slid Komui's shirt over his head so he could see the other's body. He slowly kisses from his jaw down his throat and shoulder leaving love marks as he went. Komui gasped when Cross licked one of his rosy nipples while pinching the other.

He kissed down the Scientist's chest and stomach dipping his tongue in his navel, earning a moan from Komui. He smirked looking up at him. "hmm…you are sexy Komui~" he purred before pulling Komui's pants and underwear down and flinging it in a random corner of the room exposing his erected member. He kissed the scientists inner thy earing him and angry groan. Cross smirked at the Komui being undone by his hand.

Komui was rather irritated with the exorcist. Why did he have so much fun teasing him? He knew what he wanted right? Yet he was kissing his inner thighs "Cross! Come on!" he whimpered. Cross smirking stroked Komui's weeping member. "ahh!" he gasped at the new attention his cock was being given. Cross pressed his nail in the slit and eared yet another moan. "you make such sexy sounds" he said with a grin pumping the scientists member a little harder than the probably should. "ah g-god cross!" he whimpered. "your moaning my name already and I'm not even inside you yet~" Cross smirked. Komui was a panting mess. 'Why me? Why am I doing this?' screamed the last bit of sanity he had left. He felt something touch his mouth he opened his eyes and sees Cross had put three fingers to his mouth. "suck" he ordered. He took the fingers in his mouth and sucked on them like he was told.

When he thought his fingers where coated enough he pulled them out. Cross put one finger at the others entrance and pushed it in. Komui cringed from the pain of the intruding appendage. Cross started moving the finger in and out adding a second one. Tears started to well up in his eyes as cross started scissoring. Soon the pain turned into pleasure. Moans escaped from his lips. Cross added the third finger pumping and scissoring the three fingers in unsent trying to his that sweet spot that makes the other see stars. When he thought he was stretched enough he pulled his fingers out earning him a whimper of protest. "Don't worry Supervisor your about to get something much better~" he purred. He kicked off his shoes and took off his pants letting his arching member fall out. Komui couldn't help but stare at Cross's Large member. "like what you see Komui?~" he asked with a smirk. "shut up…" He mumbled blushing. He smirked putting Komui's legs over his shoulders lining himself with Komui entrance. He slowly pushed in. Komui felt like his flesh was ripping. Tears that were rolling down his cheek where kissed away. Cross didn't let the scientist get used to his size. Where was the fun in that? He just started to pound into him. Komui cried out in pain. 'Cross you jerk!' he thought biting his lip. The Pain stared to subside when Cross hit that spot that made Komui see stars. "ngah! Oh god! Cross ngah do that again!" he practically screamed. Cross smirked and hit the same spot again loving the way the scientist's face changed and the way he moaned his name.

"faster! harder!" he said between moans of pure ecstasy. Cross stared to pound into him as hard and as fast as he could. He was close very close but there was no way he was going to cum first! He grabbed the other's cock and stared pumping with the same time as his thrusts. "Cum for me Komui." He moaned. That sent him over the edge. He cumed all over his stomach and Cross's chest. His walls closed very tight around the exorcist's member. I pulled out then pushed himself in as far as he could and grunted cumming, filling Komui to the brim with his seed. He collapsed on the poor scientist. "you are pretty good." Cross whispered. "You weren't too bad yourself." He said back. He got up pulling himself out of the scientist. Komui sat up watching the other male get dressed. Cross threw him his cloths as well. "same time tomorrow?" he said with his signature smirk. "wouldn't miss it for the world." He said back. With that Cross left. Komui looked around the room and at all the papers on the floor. "damn him!" he said. He was going to pick it all up tomorrow he was to tired now.

End! Hope you guys liked it! I worked really hard on it :D don't forget to review!


End file.
